Left Party
The Socialist Party (SP) (previously The Left) is a political party in Cobura. It is the successor of the Labour Party of Cobura, and it was formed out of the three parties that emerged from this former party, and another one called the Free Communist Front. Ideology The ideology of the SP is not very clear, and it varies from communism to liberalism, as all the party's internal factions have their own one(s). Economics The SP is mostly fighting for a more nationalised economy in Cobura, in order to secure economic equality between all citizens of the country. Thus they also want higher taxes and lower costs for welfare services. Environment The SP describes itself as a red-green party, because they take every chance they get to secure a more eco-friendly Cobura. This is the party's main case number four on its five-paragraph list. Social Issues The SP is perhaps the most equality-lusting party in Cobura, and it constantly fights for equal rights for all of Cobura's citizens and those wishing to become citizens. They want total equality between black and white; gay and straight; young and old; rich and poor. This is SP's number one issue on their list. Primary Issues #Give an option of equality to all immigrants to Cobura, as well as to its citizens #Represent and strengthen labour unions and workers #Introduce a progressive tax system to Cobura #Protect plants and animals from extinction and human interference #Maintain the parliamentary system of Cobura History The Left, whose name originated from 'L'abour's 'E'quality-'F'''ighting '''T'reaty, was formed in 3242 after the end of a conflict between left and right in the Labour Party of Cobura. Labour had changed name at least thrice, but this was the first time a party-split occured in it. The Left was the old name of the Socialist Party, between the latter and the Labour Party. Reunited With the Labour Unions The Labour Party was previously the closest ally of the labour unions, and The Left soon allied the now non-political organisations. In 3243 The Left's leader Robert Hanks summoned the three largest unions of Cobura in Hudson, the nations's capital city. Those were the Country Organisation, the Miner's Guild, and the Workers' Alliance. The three organisations (two of whom were already allied to Labour) then signed a deal with The Left, securing worker representation in the Federal Assembly. Every year the Socialist Party and the increasing amount of labour unions meet in the capital discussing what the party should do for the unions and vice versa. Failure and Temporary Dissolution After the general election of 3244, the Left's administration announced that the party would from now on work as a non-political workers' movement, and not engage directly in politics. Yet it kept its name and logo, and continued co-operation with the labour unions of Cobura. Robert Hanks was still the first and remporarily last Left leader. The movement once again entered the political arena in 3248, under a new party leader: Septimus von Drakan II, the son of Labour leader Septimus von Drakan. Names The party changed its name to the Socialist Party of Cobura in 3249, when the right-wing of Cobura grew larger, and there was a lack of socialist presence in the nation. Party Leaders Leaders of The Left Gallery Labour1.jpg|Robert Hanks at the Left National Congress of 3242 Drakan.jpg|Septimus von Drakan is often considered the founder of the Socialist Party, even though he was retired at the time of the party's foundation Labour.PNG|The SP's logo is nearly an exact copy of the old Labour Party's last logo See Also *Coburan Labour Party *Cobura *Social Congress *Labour Unions of Cobura *Septimus von Drakan *Septimus von Drakan II *Robert Hanks Category:Coburan Parties Category:Cobura